


Break

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Game Spoilers, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Zelda's knees were turning to jelly. Luckily, her dress was long enough to cover it. Her face never shifted, never revealed what she truly felt. Why should it? Her father had taught her to always remain cool and composed, and she'd taken his words to heart.

But Midna was gone. What had she been thinking? Making such a rash decision like that, that was too sudden! Had she thought over what she'd done? She had destroyed the only link that they had been between the world of light and shadow, the only link between Midna and her. What had she been trying to do? Surely she would come to regret this.

But there was nothing that could be done. The man beside her, Link, was crying. He couldn't hold back his emotions like Zelda could. She wrapped an arm around him and began to pull him away. They needed to get away from this place. Then there thoughts would surely clear up.

Zelda wasn't so sure though. For once, she couldn't trust herself.


End file.
